


It's the least I can do

by Kimbus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dates, Deductions, Dinner, Fluff, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Oblivious Greg, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Smut, kiss, mystrade, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbus/pseuds/Kimbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a twitter prompt. </p><p>Greg is working at the Yard after a case and is typing up a report, Mycroft picks him up and takes him on a date and Greg doesn't realise and thinks something's wrong. Mycroft explains and they go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's have dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, is is my first attempt at writing anything like this. The prompt was from Twitter user @floraline987.

Gregory Lestrade had always preferred to finish the work he is doing before he finished for the night. This is why he found himself still at Scotland Yard 5 hours later than he was meant to be there. His office was quiet and he was writing up the paperwork from a particularly vicious triple murder, one that had taken a lot of time to solve, even with the help of the worlds only consulting detective. 

He finally had to admit that he may have to give up on finishing the paperwork that night. It had been a very busy day, chasing after Sherlock as he went off on his own regardless of the fact that Greg had already told him, what felt like hundreds of times, that he wasn't allowed to do so. Greg checked the time and wasn't surprised to find that it was almost two in the morning, no wonder he could barely keep his eyes open, even with the copious amounts of coffee that he had drunk. Greg got his coat and walked out of his office. He took a taxi back to his flat, paid the driver and collapsed onto his bed almost immediately after entering his bedroom, not even bothering with getting undressed.

The next few weeks were very similar, it seemed that London's criminals had no concern for the well being of the force and were all working to keep them busy. It was certainly working. None of the employees at the yard had had much sleep and everyone was growing tired and moody. So much so that, much to Sherlocks delight, Donovan almost punched Anderson when he accidentally insulted her hair, claiming that he thought "Your hair looks nice when it's messy" was a compliment. By this time, Greg had to admit that the long hours were having a negative impact on everyone, in the end, he told them all to go home and get some rest, himself included. The work would still be there tomorrow.

Thankfully, the crimes had started to decrease in both number and complexity. This was a relief for everyone except Sherlock, who wanted something "more creative and interesting"... Greg did worry about him sometimes. As the crimes were not as complicated, Greg let the rest of his team leave early on Friday night, they'd all been very overworked and deserved some time off, even if it was only a few extra hours. He could finish up the paperwork on his own. Everyone was very thankful and they all left at 3pm, leaving Greg to finish up. It took him a lot less time than he'd assumed it would and he was leaving the yard at an unusually early time of 7pm. 

Greg had decided that he was going to go and get something to eat, figuring he could treat himself to a meal out considering how much he'd worked recently, also, he realised that he hadn't had anything to eat since the few rich tea biscuits he'd had for breakfast. Stress really had an impact on his appetite, apparently. He exited the yard and stopped after a few steps, noticing a black car parked a little way down the street. He approached it cautiously, knowing the possible dangers but wanting to investigate further. As he got closer to the vehicle, one of the doors opened, he paused, waiting for someone to get out, when no one did he continued forward until he reached the open door. 

"Get into the car, Detective Inspector" came a voice which sounded demanding yet somewhat gentle. Each word was pronounced perfectly and that only made the mystery person even more intimidating. Greg wanted to find out more, he had so many questions running through his mind 'Who are you? How do you know who I am? Why are you here? What do you want?' he decided that the only way he would find out the answers to any of these questions, and possibly to others that he hadn't yet thought of, would be to get into the car, so that's what he did.

As soon as he had shut the door the car pulled away. Greg looked towards the man who had asked? no, told him to get into the back seat. The man was dressed in a three piece suit that probably cost more than a months worth of Greg's wages, he had auburn hair that was slightly curly towards the ends and was just beginning to cover his piercing blue eyes that captured Greg in an intense gaze, which caused Greg to look away.  
 "So...who are you?" Greg tries to start off, hoping that he hasn't made a huge mistake in getting into the car with a someone associated with one of the crimes they'd just solved. The man chuckled slightly   
"I forget that we haven't been introduced, though I am in no way surprised."  
 He extends a hand for Greg to shake, which he does as the man continues.  
 " Mycroft Holmes, I believe you've had the pleasure of working with my delightful brother" He said the last part with a hint of sarcasm. Greg's mouth gaped open. Though he'd never met the older Holmes, he had heard much about him, the man practically ruled the country and had a big influence in many others. He couldn't think of anything to say, even though what felt like a thousand more questions had appeared in his head. Greg just stared at the man sat next to him, this had to be a joke.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Greg was unable to respond, knowing how important Sherlock's brother was. Finally, the silence was broken when Mycroft spoke again.   
" I have been monitoring your team recently, to keep an eye on Sherlock and to ensure that you are all doing your jobs properly. We wouldn't want to be paying you all to let criminals get away with murder, some quite literally."  
 He smiled slightly before continuing.   
"I noticed that there has been a surge in crime lately, causing you to all have much more work than you're used to."   
Greg is stunned, that and the impact of the past few weeks lack of sleep and increase in work starting to catch up with him cause him to be silent, so Mycroft continues.   
"To thank you for keeping my brother entertained and managing not to kill him, I would like to treat you. I have picked you up tonight to take you for dinner, it's the least I can do."   
Just as he finishes speaking the car pulls up outside one of the most expensive restaurants in London. Before Greg can say that it's too much Mycroft has left the car and opened his door, beckoning Greg to follow him towards the entrance of the building. 

Who is Gregory Lestrade to say no to a free meal, especially with the British Government.

Greg followed Mycroft to the entrance of the restaurant, noticing a rather large queue of people waiting to get in, all dressed in very smart clothes. Greg feels incredibly underdressed and is just thankful that he remembered to wear his tie to work today. Mycroft approaches the waiter who is showing customers to eir tables ad and when there is one free. As they get close to him, the man spots Mycroft and smiles widely   
"Ah, Mr.Holmes, right this way. Table for two, this evening?"   
Mycroft smiles and nods to the waiter and gestures for Greg to follow them though the busy dining room and towards a much more secluded area of the restaurant, obviously reserved for very important people.   
"Yes, a table for two would be perfect thank you, James."   
Mycroft replies to the waiter as they arrive at a table that is just the right size for two people, with two very comfortable looking chairs opposite each other. 

The waiter - James - offers to take their coats and then pulls out the chairs for each of them, handing them a menu and a wine list before leaving to tend to the other customers. Mycroft looks at his menu and Greg decides to do the same, his eyes widening as he see's the prices.   
"Mycroft, I'm sorry but I can't let you buy me a meal here. There's saying thank you and then there's spending forty quid on a starter! I appreciate the thought but it's too much." Greg stands and goes to leave but pauses as Mycroft speaks.   
"Sit down, Gregory. I am sure you are aware that I occupy a minor position in the British Government?"  
 He nods, trying to hide a smirk, he knows full well that Mycroft Holmes has much more than a minor position. Though he has surely noticed Lestrade smirking, Mycroft continues, " I also believe that you know that both Sherlock and I come from a wealthy family, and have both been given a substantial amount of money for us to use wisely, be it investing to make more, raising a family or buying a house."  
Greg sits and listens, wondering what exactly it is that Mycroft is saying.   
"I don't think that spending a few hundred pounds on a delicious meal is too much, especially since you have kept Sherlock busy, a task in which very few succeed."   
He finishes and hands Greg a menu before looking back at his own. Greg decides not to argue and instead decides what to have.

A few minutes pass as both men read their menus, each picking their meal. Once Greg has chosen what he's going to eat, he sets the menu down on the table, shortly after Mycroft does the same. Greg takes his opportunity and asks Mycroft one of the questions that has been nagging at him since he first got into the car,   
"Why me? There are plenty of others at the yard, and there's John. They live together and he's closer to Sherlock than anyone else I've ever seen."   
He notices Mycroft look slightly upset at the last comment and immediately feels guilty   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean - "   
but Mycroft cuts across him   
"No, you're right. John is the first friend I think Sherlock has ever had. As for your question, I chose you because I believe that you are the only reason Sherlock is allowed to help with cases. I also wanted to thank you for helping him overcome his...addiction." Before Greg can reply, James comes back to take their orders. They each tell him what they'd like, Greg also stating how he'd like it to be cooked as he'd ordered a steak. Just before James goes to leave, Mycroft orders a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

A short time later, James returns with the wine, pouring them each a glass before putting the bottle in a cooler to the side of the table. By this time, the men have slipped into an easy conversation about the latest case. Mycroft asks many questions and it appears to Greg that he doesn't know much of his younger brother.   
"You keep a close eye on Sherlock, surely the relationship between the two of you isn't so bad that you can't talk to him?"   
At this , Mycroft gives a  tired sigh  "You know how childish my younger brother can be, it seems that he can hold a particularly strong grudge for many years."   
Greg becomes even more intrigued, what type of thing could cause Sherlock Holmes to hold a grudge, with his own brother, no less. Mycroft notices that Greg has been silent for a few minutes and decides that he may as well tell him why .  
"When we were younger, Sherlock had his first crush. He had managed to stay quiet about it for months, believing that it would disappear if he ignored it. However, it only intensified." Greg looks confused, wondering why this information was relevant as Mycroft continues "I had noticed that Sherlock was acting strangely, however I suspected it to be down to puberty, which I guess it partially was" He chuckles slightly. "anyway, I had just started a new relationship. It wasn't until I had invited them over for dinner at our house that I realised that the person Sherlock was swooning over happened to be my new boyfriend. He's never forgiven me since, claiming that I 'stole' Christopher from him."   
Greg almost choked on his wine, he hadn't realised that the Holmes brothers were gay,  much less openly so. However he decides not to press further or to bring out the fact that it was a surprise for him to find this out, he'd always considered Sherlock to be 'married to his work.' Greg was definitely not homophobic, having had male and female partners in the past. Nevertheless, it was a shock for him that Mycroft was so open about his sexuality, having only met Greg a short while ago.

 By the time their meals had arrived, the men had discussed the more interesting cases of the many that the Yard had had to solve in the past few weeks. As they started to eat, Greg decided that he wanted to get to know Mycroft a little better, he was also tired of thinking about work, since he'd done little else for almost a month.   
"I know that you work for the Government, but what do you do, exactly?" at this, Mycroft chuckled.  
 "It's not really an interesting topic for conversation. The work that I am allowed to talk about is dull. Unfortunately, I am unable to divulge any information on what I do other than that."  
Greg is at a loss for what to say, he wants to know more about what it is that Mycroft does, however he can clearly see that he's not going to get any more information, so he turns his attention back to his food.  
"This is delicious, Mycroft! You really didn't need to bring me here!"   
"Nonsense. I enjoy the food here but often come alone, since you have done a lot for Sherlock I decided that I needed to thank you. I also wanted an opportunity to get to know you."  
Greg lets out a small chuckle and feels himself starting to blush, partially from the wine that they and Mycroft were sharing, but also due to what the other man had just said.  
"Why do you want to get to know me?" he asks.  
"You manage to occupy my brother, anyone who can do that must be interesting!"  
Greg cannot think of a reply so he thanks Mycroft and he continue to eat their food, just chatting, both feeling comfortable around each other.

At around Eleven pm, both men had eaten as much as they could, each leaving some of their desserts on the plate, unable to finish. Since they arrived at the restaurant approximately 3 and a half hours ago, they had finished 2 bottles of wine and were both slightly tipsy. Mycroft paid for their meal and called for a car to take him and Greg home. When it arrives, they both climb in and Greg tells the driver his address.  
"Thanks for tonight, Mycroft. It was great."  
"It's no worry, Gregory. I am glad that you enjoyed yourself, i can only hope that you also enjoyed the company." Mycroft had become fond of the other man, having heard so much from John and watching the DI on the CCTV cameras over the past month. He really wanted Greg to like him.  
"How could I not enjoy it, you're very interesting..even if you can't tell me more bout your job."   
Mycroft blushed and smiled at him as the car pulled up outside a block of flats.  
"Well, thank you for tonight, Mycroft."   
"No, thank you Gregory. For once I have been able to have an interesting conversation that's not solely about politics." He chuckled "We'll have to do it again, sometime!"   
Greg smiled back at him "I'd like that" he replied before opening his door. Mycroft leaned over and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek, Greg just assumed Mycroft  was being friendly. "See you soon, Gregory."

Greg climbed out of the car and went into his flat, falling asleep almost immediately.


	2. Can't you see what's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg can't seem to focus after his dinner with Mycroft. But it takes a certain consulting detective to help him realise what, or rather who, was constantly on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Sherlock deducing Greg came from twitter user @spnsherlocked she is amazing and also a talented writer.

Greg was woken up the next day by his phone ringing. It seemed that they hadn’t got time off just yet, there had been another murder last night and Greg was needed urgently. He quickly had a shower before getting dressed and leaving for the crime scene, giving the taxi driver the address that Donovan texted him. He was absolutely shattered, having only managed to sleep for 5 hours. As he was in the taxi, he thought back to the previous night. Mycroft was very smart, much like Sherlock, but that seemed to be where the similarities ended. Greg found it easy to have a conversation with the older Holmes, whether they were talking about a subject of interest to the two of them or just talking about nothing in particular. Greg smiled to himself briefly before realising that he had arrived at the crime scene. He quickly paid the taxi driver and exited the vehicle.

 

Sherlock and John arrived shortly after Greg. He kept an eye on them, well…on Sherlock, as they looked around the crime scene, Sherlock uttering his deductions the whole time. Once again, Greg found himself thinking of Mycroft. Whilst Sherlock would just say everything that comes to his mind, Mycroft seemed to think about what he’d said before he said it. He thought it was strange how two people could share similar genes and a similar upbringing, yet turn out completely different to each other. He must have been thinking about this for a little while as the next thing he knew, Sherlock was standing in front of him, announcing that he was to arrest the partner as it was _obviously_ her that committed the crime. Sherlock was then strolling away from the crime scene, John running behind him. The last thing Sherlock said before he left was “Honestly, I would have expected _even you_ to be able to see that, it was transparent!”

 

Lestrade found the partner and had her arrested, he returned to the office with the intentions of finishing the report as soon as possible and then going to get some much needed rest. He arrived in his office a little after midday and quickly started to fill out all of the necessary paperwork. He was repeating processes that he had done many times already and could practically complete with his eyes closed by now, so it’s really no surprise that his mind started to wander. What was surprising was that for the third time that day, Greg found himself thinking about Mycroft. _‘What is it that he does that is so top secret?’_  He thought to himself, Greg then occupied himself with trying to imagine something that would be strictly classified. That managed to amuse Greg, especially when he ended up picturing Mycroft babysitting aliens as if they were small children. When he next looked up at the computer screen, Greg saw that it was almost 3pm. He must have dozed off at some point, surely that was the only possible explanation as to how he’d been working for 3 hours, yet had hardly got any work done. Glancing around the room, he notices Sherlock smirking at him – _“When had he arrived?”_  He decided to ignore it, instead continuing to write up the case. He finally finished at 5pm and went home, having a quick meal before going off to bed.

 

The next morning, Greg was not woken by his phone. Checking the time, he realised that it was nearing 10am. Luckily, he wasn’t starting work for another two hours. He thought about his dream, though he couldn’t remember any of the details, he could remember that he’d liked the dream, a lot. The only thing he could really remember was that he went on a date with someone that fascinated him. Although he’d woken up before the dream had ended, he knew where it was headed. He looked under the covers and confirmed his suspicions, he _definitely_ knew where the dream was heading. He got out of bed and went to have a shower before getting dressed. One question running through his mind ‘ _Who was the other person in the dream?’_

Not much happened at work that day. Most of the work was to do with the cases that they had solved recently, meaning that, although there was enough to do, there was a lot less stress in the office, which made a nice change from the recent atmosphere.Greg managed to finish a lot of work, but all day he had was trying to think of who the mystery person in his dream was, with no luck. When he left the office that night, he once again went straight home, making something quick for his dinner before settling down for the night. Before he went to sleep, he tried to think of nothing other than the mystery person, hoping that would make them appear in his dreams again.

 

For the next few nights, Greg dreamed about the same thing – being on a date with this person, however, he could never remember any details about the person when he awoke, not even their gender. The only thing he knew was that he very much enjoyed spending time with this person, talking with them. He also knew that every morning since he’d been dreaming about them, he’d woken up in an aroused state.  Although Greg was spending increasingly more time whilst he was awake trying to remember anything he could about the person, he was having no luck.

 

As there hadn’t been a difficult case now, the Yard employees were strangely relieved when they were called to the crime scene of a murder. It had become clear after a few minutes inspecting the scene that they may need some… _extra help_. A short while later, Sherlock was ducking under the police tape, John in his wake. 

 

It only took the genius 2 hours to solve the murder, Greg was still amazed as to how he’d managed to work it out, but unlike John, he managed to keep his thoughts to himself on that, Sherlock was cocky enough without Greg telling him he’s incredible, too.

 

 Greg hadn’t thought of the person he’d been dreaming about too much that day, as he’d had other things to do. But, for some reason, he had found himself unable to stop for the past few hours. Somehow, when Sherlock and John appeared at the crime scene earlier, Greg was reminded of things he’d thought in his dreams. That didn’t make any sense though, Sherlock was…Sherlock, he wasn’t someone that Greg would ever find attractive, partially because Greg found that he could be very hard to even like sometimes. Greg also knew that it couldn’t be John, they were mates and they’d been out for drinks together a few times, he liked John, but he didn’t find him attractive. 

 

He spent quite a lot of time trying to figure out what Sherlock had to do with any of this, he just couldn’t piece anything together. The next thing he knew, the man himself was standing opposite him, giving the stare that Greg knew all too well. 

 

Before Greg could walk away and avoid what he knew Sherlock was about to do, the man spoke. 

“I noticed that you have been very distracted recently, more so than usual, which is relatively understandable given how dull your job can be. But this has been going on for a few days now, which is strange as you have had some cases that have been less transparent than others that you’ve called me in on.”

This was it, Sherlock knew Greg had been occupying all of his time thinking about someone who probably didn’t even exist, it was more than likely that the person was genuinely just a figment of his imagination. Sherlock continued, Greg wishing he was somewhere, anywhere, just not there.

“Ever since you let everyone leave early, staying to complete the remainder of the work yourself, you have spent more time thinking.”

_How did he even know about that, he wasn’t there that day, was he?_

“You have been showing obvious sign of serious affection” at this, Sherlock scowled, as if the word tasted bad “You obviously met someone that night that you have since been unable to think about, I would not bother telling you this if it wasn’t affecting me, but this is the second time this week that you have brought me in on a case that Anderson could have solved, had he bothered actually looking.”

Greg could do nothing but stare blankly as Sherlock continued on, he was no longer listening. There was only one person that he’d met and spoken to that night. _It can’t be? We met ONCE, maybe it was someone else?_ He tried to convince himself that he’d seen someone else that night, but he knew he hadn’t. Sherlock finished his deduction, after probably explaining the obvious signs of affection Greg was giving off, by simply saying “I really don’t care who it is or whether you’re going to tell them, but stop thinking about them constantly, I despise being called in for cases that are dull.” And with that, he was gone.

 

Greg just sat in his office. Suddenly, it all seemed so clear. The dreams had started a few days after their meal together, before that, Greg couldn’t stop thinking about him. It also explained why he thought of the _person from his dream_ (God that sounded clichéd) after seeing Sherlock, they were similar in some ways, after all. But he couldn’t believe it. 

Greg had been dreaming about Mycroft Holmes and despite that he knew his affections would likely never be returned, he wanted to see him again. Immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading and I hope that you have enjoyed this so far. One of my friends read through this chapter before it was finished and mentioned that they were slightly confused at me saying that Sherlock and Mycroft had a similar upbringing. I had thought that they would have had somewhat different upbringings as there is a fairly large age gap between the two and also, Sherlock is very different from Mycroft too. Please comment on this and feel free to send me prompts if you want to, whether for this or for a different story altogether.


	3. I Thought you Knew

Mycroft Holmes had never had much trouble knowing how he felt about people. He would know exactly how he felt, even if he’d only just met the person. Therefore, the first time he met Gregory Lestrade, he knew that he had affections for him. 

 

Although, strictly speaking, they didn’t meet the first time, Mycroft saw Gregory leaving his office, following Sherlock to wherever he was going. He was unsure what had drawn him to the DI, but he knew that something had. After that, he kept an eye on him, checking what he was doing and just looking out for him, though Gregory would never know this. It wasn’t until he saw just how tired Gregory was looking that he decided he needed to introduce himself to the other man, figuring that he may be able to find a way to relax him, if only for a short while.

 

It was this that made him to decide to take Gregory on a date, not that he called it that. It was surprisingly easy to get him to agree to go for a meal, which Mycroft took as a good sign. The meal went better then Mycroft had imagined, both of them exchanging stories and enjoying their food. By the end of the night, Mycroft was sure that he would be seeing Gregory again, it was just a question of when.  As the car pulled up outside Gregory’s flat, Mycroft leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, happy when the he didn’t say anything to stop him. 

 

Over the next two weeks, Mycroft was regularly thinking about Gregory and was also frequently checking the CCTV cameras wherever he knew he was, just to keep an eye on him. He had started to notice that Gregory seemed to be thinking a lot more than he usually did. This pleased Mycroft as it had been since their date and he could tell from his actions that the DI was definitely attracted to someone.

 

He was watching the cameras when he saw Sherlock talking to Greg. Although he couldn’t hear what was being said, he had a very good idea of what Sherlock was telling him. He smiled as he saw a flicker of realisation cross Gregory’s face, he’d finally realised who it was that he had been thinking of.

 

Shortly after this, Mycroft called Gregory to organise another date. 

“Gregory, it seems you have been distracted recently and may need to relax, I was going to dinner at the new restaurant in Covent Garden tonight if you’d care to join me”

Greg answered with butterflies in his stomach…Mycroft wanted to see him again, this had to be good, surely.

“Of course, if that’s not too much trouble for you?”

At this, Mycroft laughed.

“Don’t be silly, Gregory. I enjoyed our last meal together and had only hoped that you did too. I’ll have a car pick you up from your flat at half 7.”

“Okay, see you then.”

And then Mycroft ended the call, he was happy to be seeing Greg again so soon.  

 

Mycroft got ready and was leaving to pick Greg up at 7, on schedule as always. When he arrived outside his flat, Mycroft decided to knock on the door himself, rather than call Gregory or have the driver knock. Greg answered the door wearing a silver/grey suit with a white shirt and a purple tie, he looked amazing. Mycroft smiled as he greeted him.

“Good evening, Gregory.”

“Hi, Mycroft.”

They walked towards the car and both got in, it seemed that Gregory was excited but also that he had no idea that this was a date, Mycroft thought it best not to tell him, just in case it did not go as well as he had hoped it would.

 

When they entered the restaurant, Mycroft gave his name to the waiter and they were quickly seated at a table for two in a quieter section of the busy restaurant. Mycroft couldn’t help but grin at the look of awe on Gregory’s face as he took in his surroundings.

“How do you get seated so quickly in places like this? I mean, even with a reservation it’s likely that you’ll have to wait at least 10 minutes.”

“Are you forgetting that I occupy a minor position in the British Government, Gregory?” Greg laughed. No, how could I, it’s quite intimidating really.

“Why is it intimidating?”

“Well, because you’re obviously incredibly intelligent and are used to having interesting conversations with people that are also really clever. I know that I’m not a complete idiot, contrary to Sherlock’s beliefs, but I am nowhere near as smart as the people you speak with regularly. I guess I doubt you’ll enjoy my company very much.”

Mycroft frowned.

“You are an intelligent man Gregory, do not listen to my brother. Why do you not think I enjoy your company? Are you forgetting that it has always been me contacting you? If I thought that you would bore me then I can assure you I wouldn’t have taken you out for the first meal, especially not on a second. If I wanted to have the kind of conversations that I usually have then I would have invited a colleague of mine. But, if I’m honest with you, I find them to be quite dull, I’d much prefer to go to dinner with you. I just hope that you are enjoying yourself.”

“I am” Greg smiled before looking at the menu.

 

As with the first meal, this one went incredibly well, both men eating large amounts of food, but drinking only one bottle of wine between the two of them this time. Mycroft checked the time and saw that it was almost eleven pm. 

“Would you like to leave here, it’s getting late?”

Gregory also checked the time, looking slightly upset when he saw how late it was. 

“Okay…do you want to go for a walk before we go home?”

Mycroft smiled, of course he did, Gregory was very interesting and, if he was being honest, he hadn’t wanted their date to end there.

“That would be lovely.”

He paid the bill and then they left the restaurant to walk around London. They walked together for a while, Mycroft gradually getting closer to Gregory. After roughly half an hour, Mycroft brushed his hand over Gregory’s, smiling as he could see him blushing. They walked for ten minutes before Mycroft decided to take hold of his hand. Greg stopped and looked at Mycroft, confused.

“Why are you holding my hand?” 

Greg knew it was a stupid question but he was in shock and he just had to ask.

“Because that’s what people do on dates.” Mycroft stated.

Greg’s eyes went wide and Mycroft thought he had made a mistake in saying that.

“This…This is a date?”

“Yes, I assumed that you had realised, given that I obviously have feelings for you.”

 _Feelings, for me? Did he really just say that?_ Greg thought. 

“Obviously?”

“Yes, well I have been thinking of you a lot, I thought Sherlock had told you of my affections?”

“No, he just told me that I needed to do something other than think about who I was thinking about because it made me more of an idiot than usual and he hated being used on easy cases.”

He hoped that he knew the answer to the next question before he asked it.

“Who were you thinking about?”

Greg looked up at Mycroft, His gut twisting with nerves as he said one word that changed everything.

“You.”

And with that, Mycroft leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Greg’s. They kissed like that for a few minutes before Mycroft called a car to pick them up and take them home. 

 

When they got into the car, Greg smiled and asked “How long have you liked me?”

“A couple of months now.” Mycroft replied, blushing.

“Why didn’t you speak to me sooner?”

“I never thought you would feel the same way.”

“How could I not?”

Greg smiled and leaned forward to capture Mycroft in another long, gentle kiss. They said their goodbyes outside Greg’s flat. Both men slept very well that night. 


	4. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft finally spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut, if you don't like that, don't read this chapter. This is the final part of the prompt. I'm not sure whether I'm going to write anymore for this fic, if you have any prompt ideas please tell me. I love hearing feedback.

Mycroft had been away on business for a couple of weeks. He and Gregory had got together a little over two months ago, but had yet to spend much time in each other’s company.  So, when the opportunity for the two of them to spend a weekend together arose, they both ensured that it would be undisturbed. Mycroft did what he could to ensure that as few problems as possible would occur while h was out of office and Gregory made sure he completed all of the paperwork that he needed to, before giving Dimmock all of the information he would need for the weekend, along with Sherlock’s number.

 

By Friday, both men were shattered form putting in more effort than usual at work, it wasn’t that they didn’t always work hard, just that they did as much as they could to have a greater chance of a  Quiet weekend. They had planned it so that they both finished work at midday, Mycroft was to pick Greg up from the yard and they would both go back to their houses together to collect their clothes and toiletries for the weekend away.

 

All went as planned and by quarter past one they were on their way to the place they were to be staying at, not that Greg actually knew where it was.

“So, Myc…Where are we actually going?”

“It’s a surprise, Gregory. You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Fine.”

Mycroft just smirked and looked at Greg.

“Trust me, it will be worth the wait.”

 

The two men then talked about how hectic their last few days at work had been until the car pulled up outside a large house with what looked like several acres of land surrounding it and also a forest.

“Where are we?” Greg asked, he’d never seen such a large place before and wondered why they were there.

“This is my house. I don’t come here often as I’m usually needed in London, but this is the place where Sherlock and I grew up. Mother moved out a few years ago as she wanted a smaller house nearer to the city, so I inherited it.”

Greg just stared at the house. “You own this?”

“Yes. Obviously the staff look after everything while I am away, but this is my house.”

“Staff? Woah Myc, I knew that you had money but I never thought...”

Mycroft chuckled. “Well, we could stand out here and stare or we could go inside and I can introduce you to the staff before showing you around?”

Greg nodded and took Mycroft’s hand as they walked towards the house, the driver carrying their bags inside. When they enter through the door, Greg’s mouth gapes open as he looks around. The large entrance hall had a high ceiling from which chandeliers hung from. Mycroft allowed him to look around the room for a few minutes before he spoke again. “It’s still how Mother left it, I haven’t been here often enough to change it.”

“It’s nice.”

Mycroft chuckles “it’s a bit out-dated now. Would you like me to show you around?”

Greg smiles “Yes.”

Mycroft shows Greg around the rest of the house, the DI can’t believe this is where Mycroft and Sherlock grew up. “It’s Huge, did you never get lost here?”

“No…but we did lose Sherlock sometimes. It’s hard to find someone that doesn’t want to be found in a house of this size.”

“That does sound very much like something he would do.”

 

The final room Mycroft showed Greg into was the master bedroom. “This was always my parent’s room, but I guess it’s mine now.” He blushes and looks to Greg. 

“Would you like me to have your bags brought up?”

Greg nods. “Would you like to go for a walk outside before dinner?”

“I was going to suggest the same thing, dinner I’ll be ready in about an hour.”

Greg smiles as Mycroft leads him outside and they walk around the grounds. They walked, hand in hand, for half an hour before Greg turned to face him. 

“Thank you for bringing me this weekend.”

“It’s okay. We haven’t really been able to spend much time together, I wanted to be able to be with you for more than just dinner.”

Greg blushes. “I’ve wanted that too. I hate having to say goodbye, it always feels like we’ve not been together for long enough before we have to leave.”

Mycroft smiles and leans in to kiss Greg’s cheek.

“That won’t happen this time. We can spend as much time together as we wish, for the whole weekend, I’m yours.”

Greg pulled Mycroft in for a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth and exploring what was quickly becoming familiar territory.

“Are you sure you want this, Myc? We can wait if you’re not ready.”

“Gregory, I have never wanted it more than I do. As long as you’re ready too?”

“Of course I am, I’ve wanted this since our second date.”

They exchange one more kiss before both walking back inside and going to the dining room.

 

The two men enjoy dinner together, but it was a lot shorter than usual as they were both excited for afterwards. When they’ve both eaten enough, Mycroft takes Greg’s hand and leads him towards the bedroom they would be sharing. They enter and Mycroft closes the door behind them before pulling Greg closer to him and pressing their mouths together, gradually licking his tongue across Greg’s lip, asking for access. Greg opens his mouth and allows Mycroft to deepen their kiss, bringing his hands up to start un-doing the buttons on the other man’s shirt. They eventually break the kiss and they each relieve the other of their shirts. They stand for a few seconds, admiring each other before they kiss again, allowing their hands to roam over the naked torso of their partners.

 

Mycroft moans, feeling himself getting hard as he runs his hands across Greg’s bare chest. He pulls back form the kiss and starts to suck at Greg’s neck, enjoying the taste and sensations. He finds a particularly sensitive spot and sucks harder, eliciting a moan from the other man. As Mycroft continues to suck on his neck, Greg starts to unbutton his trousers, palming his already straining erection, which causes Mycroft to groan against his skin. Neither man can wait much longer, they are both eager to go further. They both strip down to only their pants and move to the bed. They have spoken about this already and know that, although it is not the first time with a man for either of them, it has been a while. 

 

Once they are on the bed, they kiss each other again, both palming the other. After a few minutes of just kissing and touching, they are both desperate for more. Greg hooks his hands in the waistband of Mycroft’s pants and pulls them down, releasing his already-leaking erection. He throws the underwear on the floor as Mycroft does the same to him. “I want you in me, Myc” Greg says, gently stroking the other man. Mycroft leans over to the bedside table and opens the draw, producing a condom and a tube of lube that he had placed in there earlier. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and positioned himself between Greg’s legs, moving his hand to gently circle the other man’s entrance before slowly pushing the first finger in.

 

Greg moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure of Mycroft gently opening him. After allowing a short time for Gregory to adjust, Mycroft started to slowly thrust his finger in and out, gently stretching him until he could fit in another finger. When he thought Greg was ready, he slowly added a second finger, thrusting them both into his entrance before scissoring them to ensure Greg was ready. He added a third finger and thrust again, he didn’t want to hurt the other man so it was best to prepare him properly. After a few minutes, Mycroft was sure that he had stretched Greg sufficiently, he pulled out his fingers and Greg groaned at the loss. Mycroft quickly leaned down to kiss the other man, then he pulled away and rolled the condom onto his leaking cock. After applying lube to his erection, he positioned himself a Gregory’s entrance.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Mycroft slowly pushed in, both men moaning at the sensation. Mycroft could feel the heat of the other man and could only allow a few seconds before he started thrusting. “You feel…so good, Gregory.” He shouted as he pushed himself deeper into his partner. Greg Shouted as Mycroft grazed his prostate, causing him to writhe with pleasure. Mycroft angled himself so that he hit the bundle of nerves with each thrust. He watched as Greg fell apart beneath him, the sight, combined with the sounds he was making were both bringing Mycroft closer to orgasm. He reached between them to grasp Greg’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Greg climaxed, shouting Mycroft’s name as his muscles tightened and he emptied himself between them. As Greg tightened around him, Mycroft felt his own climax approaching, after a few more thrusts, he reached his orgasm. Mycroft shouted Greg’s name and continued to thrust until he had completely emptied himself. He pulled out of Greg and removed the condom before pulling the other man into a hug.

 

“That-was-amazing, Myc.” Greg panted.

Mycroft smiled and they stayed holding each other and having an easy conversation until they were both getting tired. They then climbed under the covers and Mycroft fell asleep with Greg in his arms, neither of them had experienced something as good as this and they were both happy to have found it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter, I will be posting future as they're finished so updates will almost inevitably be irregular, sorry. If you want to follow me on twitter, I'm @Parentlocked I may post on there if I'm unable to update for some reason.
> 
> Please leave comments, Thank you for reading.


End file.
